Love You More Than This
by rausllyr5xo
Summary: Austin was determined to get his gurl back. Auslly Songfic. Please read & review! Rated T because I want it to. It could be rated lower.


**Love You More Than This**

_Auslly Songfic_

Austin POV

My palms were sweating and I couldn't think straight. I tried to keep myself from freaking out but I just couldn't. I couldn't mess this up or else everything would be ruined. My heart suddenly skipped a beat when I heard my name called. I took a deep breath and stepped on stage. "This song is called 'More Than This'. I wrote it for this girl that I really like for a very long time now," I said into the microphone. The crowd cheered wildly my and I looked over at Ally who had a shocked face on. I kept my eyes on Ally the rest of the time as I started to sing.

**_"I'm broken_**

**_do you hear me?_**

**_I'm blinded, _**

**_'cause you are everything I see,_**

**_I'm dancing, alone,_**

**_I'm praying, _**

**_that your heart will just turn around_**

**_and as I walk up to your door,_**

**_my eyes turn to face the floor,_**

**_'cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_**

**_When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,_**

**_it just don't feel right,_**

**_'cause I can love you more than this, yeah"_**

_-flashback-_

I went up to Ally's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she came and open up the door with Elliot beside her. I clenched my fists in my pocket. I was tempted to punch Elliot for stealing my girl. His arm Was on her waist and I bit my lip trying to control my composure.

"Hey Ally, Elliot," I muttered.

"Hey Austin..." Elliot said.

Ally sensed the tension between both of us and tried and break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Um what are you doing here, Austin?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanna work on the song..." I said through my grit teeth.

"Uh s-" Ally started but Elliot cut her off.

"She can't right now. We're having our Boyfriend and Girlfriend time," Elliot answered for her.

"Actually um-" Ally said.

Elliot gave her a puppy dog look and she sighed.

"Sorry Austin maybe later," Ally gave me an apologetic look.

"It's fine..." I was suddenly interested in the floor. "Well um I gotta go..."

After that I walked off and I didn't talk to Ally for a month since then. She tried calling, texting, but I just ignored her. It was for the best because I was trying to get over her. Unfortunately I failed because once I saw her after the month I fell head over heals in love with her again.

_-end of flashback-_

I kept my eyes on Ally and Trish and Dez gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and continues singing.

**_"When he lays you down I might just die inside,_**

**_it just won't feel right,_**

**_"cause I can love you more than this,_**

**_love you more than this"_**

-flashback-

I walked into Sonic Boom after the month. My eyes widened and I woke up fully from my stupor. My stupid mind kept zoning out. I was about to turn around and walked away but a voice stopped me at my tracks.

"A-Austin...?" Ally looked at me with wide eyes. She ran over to me but suddenly she somehow fainted and fell to the ground before she could reach me. I was going to catch her but _you-know-who_ caught her first.

"It's fine I got her," Elliot said with a little smirk on his lips.

I clenched my fists but control my composure not to beat him up. Without saying another word he walked up the steps to the practice room. I followed them, obviously. I leaned against the door way and watched as he laid her down on the couch and kissed her forehead. My heart broke a little by the sight and I did the only thing I could do. I left the room and went back to my house locking myself in my room for the rest of the day not coming out unless I had to. Which unless I need to go to the bathroom. (Oops you did not need to know that)

_-end of flashback-_

_**"If I'm louder, would you see me?**_

_**Would you lay down**_

_**in my arms and rescue me?**_

_**'Cause we are the same**_

_**You save me**_

_**When you leave it's gone again"**_

_-flashback- _

The next day I walked up a hill where I used to go all the time when I was a bit younger just to get my mind off of things or just chill. I leaned against the tree that I carved my name on the first day I came here. I just loved sitting at the tree looking down at the view of the whole city. I stood up still looking at the view and shouted.

"When will you finally notice me Ally Dawson?!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

Of course I was aware that someone might hear me but I'm always the only one here so no one could hear me. No one actually come to this place. I would bring Ally here one day if we're together and just lay down enjoying the moment. But I didn't want to get my hopes up because she had a boyfriend and she's happy. I should be happy for her.

_-end of flashback-_

**_"And then I see you on the street,_**

**_in his arms, I get weak,_**

**_my body falls, I'm on my knees,_**

**_Prayin'"_**

_-flashback-_

I was on my way home strolling peacefully with my headphones in my ears. My cheerful bubble was soon sadly burst when I saw them. He had his arm around her and she was so close to him. My body soon suddenly felt heavy and my knees felt weak. I ran back to the mountain basically almost falling a bunch of times. Once I reached my spot I fell on my knees, heart broken than ever. I started to pray. Praying that she could me mine.

_-end of flashback-_

_**"When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,**_

_**It just won't feel right,**_

_**'cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**_

_**when he lays you down,**_

_**I might just die inside,**_

_**it just don't feel right,**_

_**'cause I can love you more than this,"**_

I took my eyes off Ally and looked back at the crowd as I sang the next verse.

**_"Yeah, I've never had the guts to say,_**

**_but now I'm asking you to stay,_**

**_for a little while inside my arms,_**

**_and as you close your eyes tonight,_**

**_I pray that you will see the light,_**

**_that's shining from the stars above"_**

_-flashback-_

Then a few weeks later Elliot broke up with Ally because he thought that Ally was cheating on him. He saw us hugging for a long time then it's suppose to be (we do that all the time) and Ally gave me a cheek kiss. Ally tried to convince him it's nothing but as a jerk he is he doesn't even trust Ally's explanation. And now she was right here in my arms asking for comfort. I happily comfort her of course. She hugged me tightly wetting my shirt with her tears but I could care less. When she had stopped crying, I held her tighter because I didn't want to let her go.

"Don't let go just yet," I whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't going to," she smiled which cause me to smile back.

_-end of flashback-_

I turned to Ally again and sang the rest of the song.

**_"When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,_**

**_it just won't feel right,_**

**_'cause I can love you more than this,_**

**_'cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_**

**_when he lays you down,_**

**_I might just die inside,_**

**_it just don't feel right,_**

**_'cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_**

**_when he lays you down, _**

**_I might just die inside (oh, yeah),_**

**_it just don't feel right_**

**_'cause I can love you more than this,_**

**_can love you more than this"_**

Claps and cheers filled the whole building and I smiled big at the crowd. I turned to Ally and noticed a few tears had fell down her cheeks. My smile vanished and my heart broke. The sight of the love of my life crying was not the best thing to see, like EVER. I got off stage and walked over to Ally. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back tightly.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear.

I stood there stunned with my eyes wide. Did she just said she love me or was I imagining? Before I was managed to answer my question she crashed her lips on mine and my mind went completely blank.

* * *

**AN: Taa daa! This was requested (sorta) but I wrote it a while ago lol. I hope you guys like it! Oh and did you guys see the Heart Made Up On You music video? Ahahaha After the kiss the girl handcuffed Ross lol. I was laughing my head off. Thank you guys for reading this story! Please review!**

**declaimer: I do not own anything. I also do NOT own "More Than This" by One Direction. **


End file.
